Alexandra Rivera
Alexandra, for short Alex, is an fan character created by RoseBandana on the website DeviantART.com. She was an human who mutanted to Gecko by a mistake of the Turtles. She is an girl is a stubborn who listen to her heart instead of her mind. She loves to have fun and is perfect with the use of her Chigiriki. 'Personality' Alex is very friendly and is an natural explorer. She likes to be on the move and doesn’t have a lot of patience. She never will wait for someone to do something for her, she will first try it to do it alone. She will not be pinned down by anyone or any rules, she have an own way to life and an own opinion of things. When she sees something as not fair or not right, she wouln't t do it. Alex can have feeling of discouragement and moodiness although she never allows this to be seen by anyone. She usually want everyone to think that she is always happy and doing wonderfully and stress never affects her.When she is focused at something, nothing will stand in her way and when, she will ignore it. It’s hard to her to slow everything down and think about nothing. When Alex is quiet she is over-thinking everything, and when she is loud and happy she is impulsive about everything. She is an good-natured and open-minded girl with a big heart for everyone 'Appearance' Alex is an young teeange mutant gecko Girl with dark brown and long hair in a ponytail and brown, almost vivid orange eyes. She is short for her older, a half head shorter then Michelangelo. She wears an fullbody outfit what is looking like an swimsuit in black. She wears and yellowish cloth aroung her waist what is holding her weapon. Also Bandages are around her elbow, knees and her feets. Particularly striking are the red lines around her eyes, what is normal for a green Gecko. 'History' After the death of Alexandras parents, her big brother Lysander had the responsibility over her and their little brother Liam. They lifed together in a small apartement. Alex and Lys argue often about every little thing. Her brother was very overprotectiv and didn't let her do anything what was also just a little dangerous, what she hated. On time Lys grounded her after a brabble betwen them. In the middle of the night she went out with the Gecko of her friend Dakota which she had to take care of it. She rode with her bike throught the streets of New York untill she heared sounds in an alley. Alex walked with the Gecko on her shoulder there to see what's up but before she could see what was happening in the alley something hit her head and she passed out. When she woke up, she found herself in a her unknown place and now not as a hum an, no she was green and had a tail. Alex was in the Turtle Lair. The Ninja brought her there to explain her that she is now a mutant gecko because of a mistake of them. Since then she lifed for a short time with them. She was often in the Lair, played with Splinter "Go", had a little afraid of Raphael, trained with Leonardo, helping Donatello by his new inventions and giving him love lessons for April and hanging around with Michelangelo and making pranks and jokes with him. Between Season 2 and 3 she went back to her brothers to protect them from the Kraang while the Turtles was at April's Farmhouse. In this time she meet Monalisa who safed her. In the abcense of her Turtle friends she made a lot of things with Mona who became her closest friend. Alex became more confident with her on her side and Mona, who was totally happy to see an other mutant girl like her, found also a good friend in Alex. Because Alex coulnd't life forever with her brothers because of she was not a human, Alex went to Mona and lifed together with her and Mona's adoptive mother who was rarely at home and when she was she just was sleeping there. The House was not a house where they lifed, it was something like a forgotton cellar without a door. Mona said Alex that her mother had a job and therefore she was rarely at home, but Mona exactly knew her mother was on of the Foot Clan and work for Shredder which Monalisa self not liked it but not argue about that because her Mother safed her, but this is an other story. During the 3 Months which the Turtles wasen't there Alex became a really good fighter with the he lp of her new Friend. Also she noticed in a talk with Monalisa that she was in love with Michelangelo. When the Turtles came back, they not really searched Alex because they thought she was by her brothers, but when Michelangelo missed her and went there, Lysander said him she was from long time ago away and he didn't know where she was. Mikey started to panic and searched Alex with his Brothers. During the search of her they meet old friends and when they given up, Alex little brother Liam gave Donnie his mobilephone after a phone call with her sister. With this he could locate Alex and finally they found her fighting with Mona against some bad boys. This was the first reunion betwen Alex and the Turtles and the first met betwen Mona and teenage Turtles. After this Alex was all weekend in the Lair but still lifed more by Monalisa. She trained again with Leo when she found the time. Mikey was a little jealouse that Alex spend more time with Mona instead with him and also make a big dramatic farewell when Alex want to go back to her actually home. After time, Alex and Monalisa meet a young female mutant Turtle who forget her past. They take her with them and Alex give her the name Venus. Now the three are also best friends. 'Trivia' *Alexandras voice actress would be Laura Bailey, an example for Alex voice is the voice of Reimi Saionji from Star Ocean. *Alex can ride a skateboard, but haven't one since her old is broken. *Alex have an crush on Michelangelo, who also have a little crush, which can you see how jealouse he is when she is doing things with Monalisa. *Monalisa is her first female friend. *The only one besides Monalisa who knew she have a crush on Mikey is Donnie, who couln't believe it because he think's she is too intelligent for him. *RoseBandana, the creator of Alexandra Rivera, created for the 2003, 2007 also 2014 an Alex, they all was from beginning a mutant Gecko Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:OC Category:Reptile